Heretofore, a dual clutch transmission (hereinafter, referred to as the DCT) including two clutch systems has been developed for improvement in the gear shift time of an automated manual transmission (hereinafter, referred to as the AMT). The DCT generally includes a clutch for each of an even-numbered gear set and an odd-numbered gear set and shifts by switching the clutches. For this reason, a gear shift operation of an odd-numbered gear (or an even-numbered gear) can be performed while an even-numbered gear (or an odd-numbered gear) is being used. This DCT allows a quick gear shift with no gear shift time lag. Moreover, since the DCT transmits power by clutches, it has a simple structure and the power loss is small, or the transmission efficiency is good, which leads to improvement in fuel consumption.
Here, the conventional DCT will be described with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6. As shown in FIG. 5, a DCT 1X includes a first input shaft 11, a second input shaft 12, a first clutch C1, a second clutch C2, a countershaft 13, gears G1 to G6, a gear GR, coupling sleeves S1 to S3, and a coupling sleeve SR.
The power of an engine (internal combustion engine) is received from a crankshaft 2 through the first clutch C1 or the second clutch C2, and that power is transmitted to an output shaft 3 after its speed is changed at one of the gears.
The second input shaft 12 is formed in a hollow shape, and the first input shaft 11 is coaxially inserted in the second input shaft 12. The gears G1, G3, G5, and GR are arranged on the first input shaft 11, and the gears G2, G4, and G6 are arranged on the second input shaft. The power can be transmitted by connecting the first clutch C1 to the first input shaft 11 or the second clutch C2 to the second input shaft, and synchronously engaging one of the coupling sleeves S1 to SR provided on the countershaft 13 to one of the gears G1 to GR.
The clutch C1 includes a flywheel C1a, a clutch cover C1b, a release bearing C1c, a diaphragm spring C1d, a pressure plate C1e, and a clutch disk C1f formed of a lining, a torsion damper, a thrust, and the like. The clutch C2 has a similar configuration as well.
As shown in FIG. 6, the DCT 1X described above further includes an ECU (control device) 20, a clutch operation mechanism 21 which operates the clutch C1 or the clutch C2, and a shift operation mechanism 22 which operates the coupling sleeves S1 to SR. Hydraulic pistons or the like can be used for the clutch operation mechanism 21 and the shift operation mechanism 22.
Next, the operation of this DCT 1X during start will be described. This DCT 1X uses the gear G1 as a start gear DG1. When the vehicle stops travelling and the engine stops, the ECU 20 disconnects the first clutch C1 and the second clutch C2 and synchronously engages the coupling sleeve S1 to the start gear DG1. When the vehicle starts, the ECU 20 connects the first clutch C1 to the first input shaft 11. Arrows in FIG. 6 illustrate the transmission of power during this state.
Then, the ECU 20 synchronously engages the coupling sleeve S2 to the gear G2 so that smooth acceleration will be performed. In this way, in the case of a shift from the start gear DG1 to the gear G2, the first clutch C1 and the first input shaft are disconnected from each other (hereinafter, expressed as being fully disconnected), and the second clutch C2 is connected to the second input shaft 12 (hereinafter, expressed as being fully connected). Since the connection can be switched back and forth as described above, gear shift operations can be done smoothly.
Here, as described above, the DCT normally uses a predetermined gear such as the first gear or the second gear for start. Thus, the clutch to be used for start is either the one for the odd-numbered gears or the one for the even-numbered gears. Such a clutch is subjected to high load when brought into a connected state during start and wears accordingly. Thus, one of the clutches, the one for the odd-number gears or the one for the even-numbered gears, wears faster.
A clutch of a sufficiently large volume may be used to prevent this clutch wear. It is, however, difficult to secure a sufficiently large volume in the case of a DCT with two clutches housed in a small space. Meanwhile, as measures against this wear, there are devices employing a method that involves switching the start gear based on the worn states of the clutches, a start condition, etc. (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example). These devices can make the wear of the clutches even by selecting the appropriate start gear based on the worn states of the clutches. This, however, leads to a problem of changing the feel during start, which impairs the driving comfort of the vehicle.